Equilibrio
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Desde las más finas y gélidas masas hasta las más ardientes y gruesas, Muffet siempre pensó que los monstruos eran parecidos a las masas, no obstante, alguien estaba rompiendo esas normas siendo más frío que el hielo y estando constantemente en llamas, ¿qué hará Muffet al respecto?


**Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece, créditos a Toby Fox.**

 **Artista de la imagen [tumblr]: trasharc**

* * *

¿Era posible cometer un error de tal calibre? ¿Es tan siquiera posible que esta equivocación exista? Para ella no existía un equilibrio, la balanza siempre iba en una dirección u otra, nunca en medio. Podía pesar más o menos, pero la balanza de la vida nunca mentía, cada ser tiraba más a frío o cálido pero jamás algo intermedio, ¿cómo puede ser que alguien como él contradiga _su_ orden?

Nunca se conocieron como tal, la entrada a su bar fue por el simple motivo de conocer a uno de sus tantos rivales, quería saber exactamente qué atraía a la gente a un lugar tan poco refinado. Al ver la carta sus ojos casi se salen de órbitas, ¿qué clase de precios eran estos? Incluso alguien que pide por la calle podría ganar más a los ojos de Muffet. ¿Este era su plan? ¿Vender productos a un precio ridículamente barato? No, definitivamente había algo más, no podía ser simplemente eso. Se levantó de la mesa en la que en un inicio pensaba estar y se sentó en la barra, no se rendiría hasta saber su secreto. Observó discretamente al hombre en llamas, el cual la miraba expectante.

—Tomaré... unas... ¿patatas fritas?

Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que dijo pero eso fue más que suficiente para él. Vio como se iba a la otra habitación y volvía en cuestión de unos minutos, teniendo ya en frente de sus narices la caja en la que reposaban una cantidad considerable de patatas. Mentiría si dijera que las ha probado, sus gustos se resumían en la alta cocina y comer algo como esto era rebajarse demasiado. Aún pensando eso, una de sus manos tomó una de las tantas patatas fritas y la introdujo en su boca, dándole un fuerte mordisco. Se notaba la mediocre preparación que tuvieron y que el aceite debía cambiarse pronto, pero eso es lo que menos le importaba en ese instante. Desde la boca hasta la garganta todo ardía como el infierno y la tos no se hizo esperar. Los monstruos que estaban a su lado le ofrecieron algo de su bebida, siendo dicha oferta rechazada en cuanto recobró la compostura. Muffet no podría estar más avergonzada, era el colmo de los colmos, ¿¡cómo es que no se le ocurrió avisar!? ¡Era su clienta, se supone que cuando se sirven platos como estos se debe advertir al consumidor! ¡Es una norma básica de todo restaurante que se precie!

Se acabó, esto no podía seguir así.

Se levantó del taburete y tomó la caja de patatas sin cuidado alguno, dejando caer sin querer algunas por el suelo. Caminó hasta la salida, captando aún la atención que había levantado tras el espectáculo que había montado por culpa de ese tipo en llamas. Una vez delante de la puerta la abrió, sintiendo el frío acariciar su piel, estaba segura de que si comía las patatas ahí fuera no tendría problemas. Cerró la puerta con fuera tras de sí y buscó algún lugar donde sentarse, era una roca que se confundía muy fácilmente con la nieve y estaba a unos pasos de ese asqueroso bar de baja categoría. Cierto era que no le gustaba la idea de ensuciar su ropa sentándose en una roca, pero tras lo acontecido no es algo que tomara demasiado en cuenta.

—Maldita sea —maldijo, no estaba nada acostumbrada al frío de Snowdin a pesar de la gran cantidad de ropa que traía puesta, más le valía acabar rápido si es que no quería enfermar.

Posó sus cinco ojos sobre la comida que portaba entre sus dos manos, debía terminársela antes de volver a casa y seguir analizando su estrategia para conseguir tanta clientela. Tomó una de las tantas patatas que había y se la comió, así sucesivamente hasta no tener ya ninguna. La sal que le echó parecía de una marca barata, además de no cumplir bien su cometido a pesar de la gran cantidad que se le puso, no lo entendía, ¿qué tenía él que ella no tuviera? Habría mantenido en mente esa pregunta de no ser porque notó algo muy calido acercarse a ella. Sus miradas chocaron, permaneciendo en un incómodo silencio que parecía no tener fin.

De la nada, vio como él estiraba su brazo y dejaba algo en el suelo junto con una hoja de papel. Sin hacer o decir nada más, se fue otra vez al bar. Muffet, extrañada por lo que acababa de suceder, cogió las cosas que dejó en el suelo junto con la nota, la cual decía así:

"Perdone por lo que ha pasado, te doy estos condimentos a modo de disculpa, no se preocupe, invita la casa.

Atentamente, Grillby."

La joven araña se quedó estática al ver lo que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué clase de chiste es este?

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de irse hecha una furia de Snowdin.

* * *

 **Oh sí, yo de nuevo y esta vez con un ship muy raro que me encanta xD**

 **Este fic llevo meses planeándolo y hasta que al fin pude ponerme a escribir y publicar el primer capítulo ;w;**

 **Siempre he sentido curiosidad por ver cómo serían estos personajes juntos, siento que se complementan demasiado bien como para no shippearlos *w***

 **Bueno, basta de chachara, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo (si es que alguien lo lee, es lo malo de las ships crack -llora (?)-)**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
